


It Runs in the Family

by ChocolateDonutHole442



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Mild to moderate sex, Other, Sexual Content, crack fic with a plot, possible smut in later chapters, this is what happens when I lack sleep and spend time with friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDonutHole442/pseuds/ChocolateDonutHole442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki did it for the lulz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing with for a while now...kind of. I mean, I love Han to death, and I would be the first agree that Ben and Han show some resemblance, but it's just an idea. So don't take it too seriously. C:

Kylo didn't think it could get any worse.

Apart from everything that transpired on Starkiller Base, he found out Han Solo isn't his real father. It was during a fight he had with Rey on the frost planet Hoth. The Resistance and the First Order battled above and around them, but they paid no heed to it. They concentrated on each other, their faces contorted in determination to beat the other, but Kylo was beginning to lose patience. Rey could feel that much radiating from the force bond they shared. She remained collected as she summoned the Force to push Kylo away as he charged at her, his rage meter reaching its peak, catching him completely off guard. He flew backward into a snow dune and disappeared completely. Rey waited a few moments, expecting him to blast and scream his way out, but nothing was happening. She could feel him weaken, like he was rapidly losing strength.

She approached the dune and started to dig where he was submerged. Eventually she found him, but what she saw wasn't something she was completely prepared for. Kylo was unconscious now, his curly black hair fallen in his face, which was now dark blue. Strange markings framed his face, and when he opened his eyes, all Rey could do was stare.

Kylo furrowed his brow drowsily and mumbled, "What're you staring at, woman?"

Rey gulped and sifted through her thoughts to find the words to describe what she was seeing. "Y-you're blue," she said in a hushed tone.

Kylo mumbled a response back and shut his eyes. Rey wasn't having any of his laziness, so she dug him out completely and got him out of the hole he was in. He was cold to the touch, so much so it almost burned to hold him, even through her winter clothes. "Kylo. Wake up." She sat him up in her arms and tapped his cheek to rouse him. "Ben..."

Kylo started to fully awaken as his normal color started to come back. His eyes fluttered open and met hers, and for a moment they remained like that until Rey quickly drew back. "You turned blue!" She exclaimed. Kylo's gaze never left her and followed her as she gathered herself. He wasn't sure what he was hearing, but he listened to her explain anyway. The girl paced about, clearly just as confused as he was, looking more worried as each word left her mouth. And then, she stopped and looked at him, and he suddenly understood her train of thought just by reading her expression alone. "Kylo....I don't think Han is your father."

The words slammed themselves on him like a Wampa in heat, beating at his emotions until he felt enraged once again. But, before he could blow up, Rey knelt back down. "Something tells me that your mother wouldn't have known. I'm not sure how or why, but I sense something amiss. I can't be completely certain but...I would like to call a truce," she told him.

Kylo frowned. "So you can laugh-"

Rey shook her head. "I want to help."

Kylo's frowned deepened. Her? Help him? They were bitter enemies! She almost killed him! Why the Force would he need her help with anything? She was just a nuisance to him, an annoying little girl that he had the unfortunate force bond with. He hated her deeply. He wanted revenge for what she did. She humiliated him. And yet...

Something told him, for once, that he should trust her. The look of sincerity was plastered upon her pretty, youthful face, and Kylo couldn't help but give in. "Fine. This stays a secret. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Rey took it and shook. "Deal."

 


	2. Loki, God of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers a penis for the first time; and Loki wants the scavenger.

Heimdall stood within the Bifrost as he always had, his never blinking eyes looking upon the universe in all its vastness. Thor was making plans to come back to Asgard to visit his friends, the Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. Heimdall had a feeling the Son of Odin wouldn't like the fact that Loki had taken the throne; and Odin has disappeared, even from Heimdall's infinite gaze. He shifted his attention to a section of the universe where his eyes could barely reach. It was surrounded by swirling tendrils of pure light and darkness, invisible to the eyes of mortals. His eyes flew to a planet within this galaxy, an infinitely frozen planet where a massive battle waged.

Two particular individuals caught his attention. A man and woman danced about with blades made of plasma, their feet sinking with each step. The same power he witnessed outside the planet swirled around them. The woman had more light than darkness, while the man had more darkness than light. A tendril from each connected the two together, like a pair of conjoined twins. It was a fascinating scene to witness, especially when the woman used her power to knock her opponent into a snow dune. Even with their distance, the tendrils that connected them stayed as so. The woman waited for a few moments before she trudged over to where her opponent laid. Heimdall was right beside her as she drew back in surprise. He followed her gaze until it was trained upon a peculiar sight.

Laying in the snow, now a spitting image of his frost giant father, was a son of Loki. He knew this was the case because Loki is the only person he knew in the whole nine realms that could travel freely through the secret pathways wholly undetected from his watchful gaze. And it would be convenient that such a pathway existed that led all the way to that far off galaxy. Heimdall drew his gaze from the galaxy and summoned a guard, who arrived by his side not long after. "You called, sir Heimdall?" The guard quizzed.

"Bring me Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I have something to discuss with them before Thor comes home," he ordered.

The guard bowed and left without any protest. Heimdall could only hope that Loki doesn't find out before then...

\---

Rey sat quietly in the Resistance archives with a hot cup of gnarled root tea, which was something she had brought in especially for her. Kylo could smell the fragrant scent of the tea, even from his room on this particular First Order base. The scent made him gag, it smelled of Felucian fungus with a touch of native Coruscant lilies. It was such a sickly sweet scent, he was afraid he would blow chunks before he could get the scavenger's attention.

Rey stood from her seat, still fixed on reading a particularly interesting article he only hoped regarded their investigation. A funny thought came to mind. With a grin, he reached out to her thoughts, projecting the mental question, _So, how fares the search?_ Rey jumped out of her skin just as she was sipping her tea. The jerk her body made spilled tea all over her face and clothes. Kylo laughed like a madman on the other side of their link, while Rey simmered her temper down to a smolder. _That wasn't funny_. She deadpanned.

Kylo coughed and wheezed for several more seconds, still plagued with uncontrollable laughter. _Oh scavenger, it was hilarious_ , he grinned, wiping a tear from his eye.

Rey immediately wished she could wipe his smug look off his face.

Instead, she focused on a more pressing issue. _The archives have nothing, I'm sorry_.

 _Same here. Even Snoke had nothing_.

Rey huffed. _This investigation is going no where fast. Maybe we should meet up_ -

No, that would be suspicious. _We're enemies, remember?_

Rey drained what was left of her tea and set the cup down. She then went and filed the article away where she found it. Kylo watched as she exited the archives and made her way through the base. Her room was located in a section of the base that was no longer used. It was nice and quiet, the perfect place to meditate. _You're going to have to get out of my head so I can shower. No thanks to you_ , she pulled at her clothes for emphasis, like she was showing him his good work. Kylo stifled a chuckle and shut the link off. Rey sighed in relief and made her way to the shower. She stripped her clothes and turned the water on hot.

Rey stepped in and let her hair down, the water drenching her dark brown locks that fell just between her shoulder blades. She let out a relieved sigh. She needed a shower regardless, though she was debating on getting one since she had a mission on Endor tomorrow. She figured she might as well smell nice, considering the possibility of getting captured. Apparently, a base had been set up and several Ewok villages have been enslaved. Leia, having been a long time friend to the Ewoks, is concerned for their wellbeing. She couldn't blame her. What she knew of the Ewoks, they seemed like benevolent creatures...until they're threatened.

Rey stopped for a second, thinking she heard a wet, skin slapping skin sound. She pushed it off as nothing, going back to finishing her bath. When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. The cleaning droids had restocked her bathroom with towels and necessities. When she was dressed, she stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time. It was quiet in the bathroom, so quiet she heard the previous sound, this time there was a deep, throaty moan to follow. Rey gulped and felt a wave of arousal hit her. She knew then that it was Kylo. Furious, she opened her end of the link and nearly screamed in horror.

 _What the HELL is that in your hand?!_ She exclaimed. Kylo jolted, his eyes shot open instantly, his already red face growing a deeper shade of scarlet. He looked confused, shocked, embarrassed, and even scared. He looked down at his hand, and a snicker escaped his lips. _A penis. That's what's in my hand._ The emotions that flew from Rey's end of the link regarding his reply made jerking off that much more worth the effort.

 _Oh my....is THAT what a penis looks like_?! Rey exclaimed.

 _Like what you see_? Kylo grinned and stroked his length jokingly.

Rey frowned and resisted the urge to force slap him. What an insufferable man! She left him in silence for a moment to cool down, but in the time she did, he started moaning and stroking himself again. She quickly went back and was going to tell him to get out of her head, but she lost words when she caught sight of the scar she gave him. Despite the ugly piece of discoloration cutting Kylo's face almost in half, it suited him, made him look like the villain he tried so hard to be. Her eyes trailed to his furrowed eye brows, down to his full lips, his locked jaw, and back up to his eyes-and he was staring right at her.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

Rey glanced down at herself. She was standing in his room, but she was translucent. She glanced around the room, which was trashed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she answered honestly. Kylo was still staring while also tucking himself away and zipped up his pants. He stood and walked to her. Rey couldn't move. Kylo took her face in his hands and kissed her, open mouthed, to which she found herself responding against her will. Kylo took one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist, while the other fell to her breast and squeezed. She nearly yelped at how rough his hand was. When he pulled away, she drew back, horrified that it wasn't Kylo staring back at her. This man was thinner, with longer, black hair and eyes the color of emeralds. This man was naked save for his pants, which hugged his hips tightly. The look in his eyes suggested the man had cruel intentions, and the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. "You're easily the most beautiful mortal I've had the displeasure of meeting....what say I make you immortal? How would you like to be my queen?"

The words rolled off his lips and swirled themselves around Rey. She fought to keep her knees from buckling, and her mind from going blank. It was time to put her year's worth of Jedi training to good use and get this person out of her head. She looked him directly in the face, only to find that it was Kylo staring back at her. "Would you prefer I wear this form? He's not a very interesting man. What even attracts you to him?" The man before her had her against the wall now, his breath hot against her neck.

Rey put her hands on his chest, squared her shoulders, and exhaled. "Get out of my head," she commanded, finding the strength within her to summon a heavy force push. The blow knocked him back, and he dissipated in a golden light. Rey blinked, relieved to find that she was back in the safety of her bathroom. She breathed in the warm dampness that still lingered, but noticed it didn't soothe her racing mind and heart.

_Rey, what was-_

Rey grit her teeth as Kylo's voice found her again. Get out. She commanded, and pushed him out as well.

\---

Kylo stood in the middle of his bedroom looking absolutely dumbfounded. Rey pushed him out and shut both sides of the link by herself! How was that even possible? He ran a hand through his hair. More importantly, what had spooked her to make her disappear so suddenly? She was just standing there, and then she was not. Kylo tried reaching out to her, but her mind had gone blank. When it was finally open, he felt relieved, but then she pushed him out and now he can't get back in her head.

A chuckle rang out behind him. Kylo spun on his heels and came face to face with a man about his height, with black curly hair and emerald eyes. There was cruel intentions strewn throughout his young face, and Kylo felt a sudden burst of anger roll off the man. "Quite the woman you've set your eyes on," the man grinned.

It took Kylo a moment to realize the man was talking about Rey. Kylo fought back his rage and struggled with his choice of words. "What did you do?" He growled, which he found wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. However, Kylo wasn't about to let some punk destroy his attempts at bringing Rey to the dark side. Not when he was so close already.

The man seemed to grin wider as the conflict of emotions seeped from Kylo. "She deserves more than you could ever hope to give her. What could you, a man wanted for the death of so many people, give a woman with that kind of power?" He quizzed. Kylo told himself that the man was only trying to get into his head, but it still got him. What could he give Rey, if not more power? He shook away the thought. No time for that kind of sentiment. Kylo inhaled and exhaled, his mind clearing itself of the conflicts it came up with. "I am not capable of love, that much I'm certain. But Rey is powerful, and I believe she would be a great asset by my side. You, however, have no right to her," Kylo spat.

The man chuckled. "So that's how it is?" He trained his eyes on Kylo, who was now picking up hints of mischief to couple with his cruel aura. "Challenge accepted."

And like that, he was gone.

Nervously, Kylo ran a hand through his hair and set his gears into motion. So this guy, who ever he was, was after Rey. He wasn't quite sure what for other than her power, but Kylo has a gut feeling it wasn't anything good. His mind wandered to the bit her mind rambled on about earlier, some tidbits of information he "accidentally" eavesdropped on. Didn't she have a mission tomorrow? To Endor? A sense of horror and realization washed over him, his face growing pale, like a terrible ghost from his past.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. The Ewoks...."

\---

Loki's eyes snapped open.

His encounter with the woman named Rey and her reluctant love interest had sapped him of his power. Sweat pooled from his forehead, down his cheek and bare chest, breath shallow and quick. His trademark grin came back as he placed a hand on the wall to support him from toppling over in exhaustion. His dark locks had fallen in front of his face.

"It's all according to my plan..."

 


End file.
